


Payback

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [58]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Paybacks... M style.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466297) by [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn). 



Olivia wound the scarf around his wrists, then secured them to the headboard.

“All right?” she asked softly.

James tugged against his bonds, then nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” she replied, ducking her head to give him a lingering kiss.

“You’re not really going to do that are you?” James asked when the kiss ended.

Olivia merely smiled as she climbed onto the bed, sitting at his feet. She grasped his right foot, placed it between her breasts, then reached for the bottle of polish.

“Paybacks.” Olivia smirked. “Now hold still, 007” she said as she began to apply the red varnish.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* Well... you wanted less angst.


End file.
